Jimmer Collins (Mission)
This article is about the mission. For the character in The Getaway: Black Monday, see Jimmer Collins. Jimmer Collins is the seventeenth mission in ''The Getaway: Black Monday''. It is an independent mission for protagonist Eddie O'Connor. Mission This mission does not start with a cutscene. The first thing that you must do is kill the surrounding gang members. Then, take a vehicle and get to the print works. Coincidentally, it is near the Shoreditch area. What I did was get an SUV and drove there. Then, when I got there, I just ran people over instead of getting out and shooting at them. Once you get deep inside the complex, a small cutscene will be activated. There will be three guys talking outside the building. Kill them and walk down to the window at the end of the wall. Jump through the window with triangle. You are supposed to sneak here, but I just wound up having a shootout inside the print works. If you are having trouble killing everyone, stay in the small room and just wait for people to arrive so that you can kill them easier. There will be a doorway around some computers and going through it will activate a cutscene. Two Russians (Alexei and Yuri) are talking to Jimmer Collins and they want to know where the Icon is. They say it is a piece of art and it is what Danny wanted you steal in Monday. Jimmer says that one of Danny's guys has it after Jimmer is shot by Alexei. Alexei does not know Danny, but Jimmer tries to refresh his memory by saying that a "man with tattooes" killed Danny for him. Then, Jimmer suggests that a boxer named Eddie O' Connor probably has the Icon. Jimmer is killed by Yuri. Alexei talks to Viktor Skobel and talks to him about Eddie. Viktor appears to be making a deal with Jamahl from the Yardies. When you take control of Eddie, get out of the room and kill some enemies nearby. The car keys for this mission are in a storage room right next to the entrance of the room that Jimmer was killed in. Don't jump out of the window that you came from. It looks like a bad idea. Instead, try to find the back door and there will be a couple of enemies here. Kill them and then follow the path. A green car should be driving away. The save icon starts flashing, indicating the end of the mission. Mission Briefing Objectives #Drive to Collins' print works. #Sneak into the print works and find Jimmer Collins. #Get out of the print works before Yuri drives away. Deaths *Jimmer Collins - Killed by Yuri Gorsoy for being affiliated with the crew that stole Viktor's icon. Unlock Successfully completing this mission unlocks the eighteenth mission in the game, Your Man with the Tattoo. Yuri Gorsoy is also unlocked for Free Roaming mode. Trivia *In Free Roaming mode, the Printing Works can be accessed at any time. Jimmer Collins' dead body can always be found inside, in the spot where he was executed. *In the mission 'This Geezer, Hector', it is stated that the Printing Works was an idea of Nick Collins. *Getting out of Hector's Place by the front door looks like a bad idea, since you will be in the middle of a bloody shootout between the police, the Collins Gang and the Yardies. So, you'd better come back inside the building and get out by the back door. If you do that, you will be able to hide from everyone while they are killing each other. Once you hear no gunshots anymore, the only thing left to do is get rid of the last survivors and go away. *It doesn't matter if you enter the Printing Works by the window or by the door, as long as you do it without alerting anyone. When you get inside the building, kill the first guy who's holding a shotgun by breaking his neck and take cover behind the shelf next to the office. You should see someone coming towards you, but you have nothing to worry about, since he's going to the right. Take cover behind the wall on the left and have a look in the next corridor. Another guy is going away from you. Follow him quickly, but wait for him to stop before breaking his neck. At this point, the door you're looking for is on the left and no one even knows you're there. *Jimmer Collins' death puts an end to the Collins Gang once and for all. There's no one left to run the gang, which means the few surviving members have no choice but to disband. Category:Missions Category:Missions in The Getaway: Black Monday